Convenient Quarrelling
by wallACEwho
Summary: Is the quarrelling between the Calormen Lady and the Archenland Prince exactly as it seems or does it mask something deeper.


Authors Note: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to CS. Lewis.

I wanted to write a Cor/Aravis story (there a so few of them) but I couldn't think of anything until I thought of the line at the end of the book "They were so used to quarreling and making it up again that they got married so as to go on doing it more converniently." I wanted to see how they might have reached they point and lo this fic was born.

Happy Reading and May Aslan be with you.

**Convenient Quarrelling **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Aravis screamed as she stormed into her bedchambers "HOW DARE YOU."

"HOW DARE ME" Cor yelled back following her into the room "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT."

"You told the stable hands not to let me go riding. That makes this" she gestured between them "your fault."

"It's too dangerous" Cor protested "you could have gotten hurt,"

"Nonsense" Aravis replied scornfully "I go riding every day. I know what I'm doing."

"That's the point" Cor said running his hand through his hair "You do go riding everyday and you love it. But today were so busy with the Galmian delegation and all that palaver there would be no time for you to ride before nightfall."

"Well why didn't you just talk to me."

Cor laughed "you're not always the easiest person to talk to Aravis. You would probably have gone riding anyway."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT" Aravis screamed again collapsing onto her dressing table stool "you shouldn't have just gone behind my back."

Cor sighed "I'm sorry okay is that what you want to hear."

"Get out Cor" Aravis said quietly turning away from him "just go."

"I'm sorry Aravis" he said again and then the Archenland Prince turned on his heel and slunk out of the room.

* * *

The next few days passed in an uncomfortable silence both parties being civil to each other but neither able to fully apologise for the argument. One morning about a week after the quarrel Corin entered the tilt yard and found Cor sparing with one of the men of court. Drawing his sword and gesturing to the man to live Corin took his place and began pushing Cor back towards the wall.

"I see you and the Lady Aravis have yet to make up."

Cor smiled and began to fight back "very observant brother. How did you know we had fought anyway?"

"Well apart from the icy attitude between you practically the whole castle heard the pair of you."

"Why do we always end up like this?"

"What do you mean" Corin asked as he parried Cor latest attempt to disarm him.

"Arguing" Cor replied "Aravis is my best friend yet we can't have a civil conversation without ending up at each other's throats."

"Have you ever considered that maybe the two of you might be more than just friends?"

Cor looked at him confused "what are you talking about."

Corin smiled and laid down his sword "Well Cor when a man loves a woman."

Cor put away his own sword and hit his brother on the arm "I know about that. What does this have to do with me and Aravis?"

"Well you spend a lot of time with her."

"She's my friend."

"And you're always arguing."

"I know that you idiot."

"And you're always talking about her."

Cor opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. After a while he spoke again "it's not like that."

"What ever you say Brother" Corin replied before leaving the yard "what ever you say."

* * *

A few hours later Cor was sitting at the top of one of the towers when he saw two familiar shapes making their way over the bridge. Running down he stopped in the courtyard and smiled as Bree and Hwin trotted up to him

"Hello Cor" the two horses said as he flung his arms around their necks.

"Why didn't send word you were coming" he said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise" Hwin said "now where's Aravis."

Cor shrugged "I don't know. We haven't been talking recently."

Bree shook his head "have you too been arguing again."

Cor nodded sadly "I don't understand why though. Corin's got it into his head that it show Aravis and I feel more than friendship for each other it. But that can't be right. Can it?"

Bree simply shook his head again before walking off in the direction of the stables. Hwin on the other hand (or hoof) stayed to walk with her friend. "Cor" she said as she walked "I've know Aravis a long time, longer than most of you and I can tell you I've never seen her happier than she has been here."

"But couldn't that just be because we treat like a human here. Here life in Calormen was quite bad from what I've heard."

Hwin shook her head "This change started to happen long before we arrived at Anvard. If I might be so bold I would say it started the night we met you and Bree."

Cor looked surprised "so you think Corin may be right."

"I'm saying think about it."

Cor smiled and hugged the Mare again "thank you Hwin."

"Thank you Cor for making Aravis happy."

* * *

A few minutes later Cor walked into the library where he found Aravis curled up with a book. "Hello Aravis" he said softly sitting down next to her.

"Oh hello Cor" she said looking up at him "did you want something."

He nodded "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have gone behind your back."

"That's alright Cor. I shouldn't have overreacted." Noticing how uncomfortable he looked she reached over and touched his hand "was there something else."

He nodded "Some people told me some things today and it got me thinking. I know you can be bossy sometimes and stuck up and annoying."

Aravis' face flamed red "I COULD SAY THE SAME THINGS ABOUT YOU" she yelled angrily "Sometimes I think your still the same ignorant peasant I met on the way too." Before she could finish that sentence she felt Cor's lips pressed against hers.

"What was that" she gasped when he pulled away.

"A way to get you to shut up" he said smiling "Now if you'll let me finish. You may be stuck up and annoying but" he paused and shifted uncomfortably "I love you."

"What" Aravis said in surprise "could you repeat that?"

"I love you" Cor repeated "I know you might not feel the same way but I thought." Then before he could say anything more he was silenced by Aravis kissing him back.

"Is that your way of telling me you love me too" he asked when she had finished.

She nodded "Of course I love you, you idiot. Nothing could change that no matter how much we quarrel."

Cor's smile widened and taking her by the hand he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going" she asked as they left the library."

"I think Bree and Hwinn need to hear about this" Cor replied "don't you agree."

"Yes Cor" Aravis replied a smile gracing her lips "yes they do."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
